Rigby goes back to school for the summer
by danbob521
Summary: Rigby must go to school and deal with Bullying in order to keep his job at the park in this funny 7-Part story! Rated T for Some Rude Humor, Language, Some Sexual Refrences, and Mild Drug Use.
1. Chapter 1: How it begins

**Danbob521 presents:**

**Regular Show: Rigby goes back to School for the summer!**

**(I do not own Regular Show.)**

**Starring **

**Mordecai**

**Rigby**

**Benson**

**Pops**

**Skips**

**HFG**

**Muscle Man**

**Thomas**

**And many other characters!**

**Written by Danbob521**

**Show is made by J.G Quintiel!**

**Enjoy the story!**

**P.S Remember this is only part one! New chapters every Tuesday!**

Rigby awoke to another boring day in the park. Everyday was the same. Benson would yell, and Mordecai would tell.(On him) So boring, huh? This was horrible. But today was gonna be quite the day for Rigby.

As he walked outside with Mordecai, Benson, along with the rest of the park gang were waiting.

"Finally, you two jokers show up! Now sit down or you're fired!" Benson shouted.

With a grunt, the two Sat down on the steps.

"Alright," Benson said. "Listen up, everyone. This is the first day of summer, and our government has said that anyone 18 or older who has a job, if they didn't finish school then they have to take it over the summer to keep their jobs."

Everyone looked at Rigby. He was the only one who had not finished High School.

"What?" Rigby said.

"Dude, you have to do school over the summer if you wanna stay here." Mordecai answered.

That made him jump.

"What!? No way!"

"It will be easy." Skips said. "If it wasn't for school, I would never have been immortal."

Rigby tried to fight it, but it was no use. Benson was gonna make him do it. This was going to be hell for Rigby.

THE NEXT DAY

"C'mon Rigby. Let's go. Get your bookbag!" Mordecai said.

They were in the cart, at the high school.

"Fine!" He replied. He took the bookbag and went inside the school. Today was gonna be quite a day.

As he walked in his classroom, it was filled with people. They were all talking. He even saw Timmy, the store manager, in there. They were all talking, and no teacher was in the room. He sat down in the only available seat. Too bad it was wet. Rigby shuddered a bit.

Finally, the teacher came in. Everyone went silent. Even Slash, Margaret 's ex-boyfriend shut up.

"Oh, hi!" The teacher said. "Welcome class. My name is Mr. Goodman."

The classroom started to quietly laugh. The teacher began to teach, but always got interrupted.

"And that is how Pie is 3.14!" He said. "Any questions!"

"Yeah, do you know how your fat ass can sit in a chair?" Slash blurted out. The classroom erupted with laughter. Even Rigby laughed.

The bell then rang.

"Detention!" The teacher yelled.

Rigby ran out of the classroom, happy. Finally he was going home. But he would have to come back tommorow.

To be Continued...(Part 2 on Tuesday, July 15th!)

**Hey everyone, this is a new 7-Part series. TUNE IN EVERY TUESDAY FOR A NEW CHAPTER! DANBOB521 OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2: Rigby Passes a test

**Sorry I was late with this. I have had some troubles with my internet for the past few weeks. But as promised, I will have a new one up of this twice a week this week, and three times a week next week. Enjoy this Chapter.**

Rigby got ready for another day In school. As usual, the bell rang, and everyone talked and talked. That was, until told everyone to hush down.

"Class, you have to learn now! Be quiet!" He shouted.

Then, Party Pete the clone got up and shouted, "We will party when we want too! And also we can grab those mountains!"

The whole class jumped up, save for Rigby and The FE.

"Alright, class! You all just earned a 100-Hard Question test!" Mr. Goodman shouted. Then, he gave a test to everyone. That seemed to shut the class up.

LATER

Everyone turned in their tests, and the teacher then read out the results.

"Is Rigby really the only one who passed this test?"

Rigby jumped up in joy.

"Yes!" He said.

"Rigby, you got a D-," said. "And everyone else got an F!"

As a reward, Rigby was allowed to go home early that day. Another nightmare was finally gone.

**Hey guys, sorry for not putting any stories up this week. However, this will continue. Also, Finn Jr season 2 will be up on August 9th! As for the crossover, that is in September. It will be a three-way crossover fanfic. Adventure Timex Regular Showx Gumball. Thanks for deciding!**


End file.
